Light Among The Shadows
by Rika Tsukimori
Summary: It is a story between a young girl named Miku, and his father Takashi. Her mother died when she was still very young, and now his father tries his best to raise her, and give all her needs, when one night a strange man shows up and starts to confuse Miku.


"Light Among The Shadows"

I am Takashi, a father... A father who unexpectedly became one... But I am very glad on this job - on taking care of my dear Miku. She is everything I've got, and I will give up everything for her.

Miku has the same green eyes as her mother's. Looking at her reminds me so much of my dear Reia. Her attitude is almost the same as her mother's, only different is that everyone knows that Miku has these innocence surrounding her. She is a very sweet little one, with her playful streak, which comes out when I start to get mad at her, which always ends up of tickling her especially when I caught her after running in circles.

This is our daily weekday routine. I wake up, cook breakfast, then Miku wakes up and starts to eat. I clean up our plates as she starts watching her favorite TV show, "Milly The Happy Detective". After finishing the chores in the kitchen, I will start calling her then we'll start running around the house. Once I caught her, I will bring her straight to the bathroom to give her a warm nice bath. After it, I will dress her up and bring her to school. Then I will go back to the house to do the other extra chores such as washing the clothes, cleaning the house, etc. After that, I will go back to school to pick her up. We sometimes just buy food from the convenience store for supper. After eating, I give her a quick shower again, then read her a story or two before leaving her asleep.

But once, after school, I thought about bringing her to the park. It is her 7th birthday. I feel guilty for not giving her much for her birthday. My salary isn't enough for her to give her a nice birthday party since I'm only taking a part-time job at the convenience store we sometimes drop by. But instead, I brought her a present and bought her a big cake this time. I asked her to close her eyes, then I put a necklace around her neck.

"What is this Nii-chan?" Miku asked.

"It is a necklace given to me by your mother. She asked me to give this to you when you are matured enough to not lose this. You promise me not to lose this right?" I told her.

"Promise!" she promised enthusiastically and hugged me.

If you are puzzled on her way of calling me, it is just that I don't want to look to old to be called as Papa, Daddy, Father, etc. It was also hard for her to pronounce those when she was just two years old. Even her 'Papa' becomes 'Baba'. So she finally become used to calling me 'Nii-chan'.

Then she suddenly asked me out of the blue while she is eating her slice of cake.

"Nii-chan, aren't you worried that you don't have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Hm? Why should I? I am happy with you which is way much better than a girlfriend!" I told her as I pinched her cheek.

"Really? Then I promise to marry you once I reach the right age!" she said enthusiastically and proudly.

"Oh no. You won't. Even if I want to, I will forbid you!" I told her while I was as red as a tomato that even my words stumbled.

"But why?" she asked wondering.

"Because it can't be. Because I am your father." I explained to her.

"But you are my Nii-chan!" she insisted.

I just shook my head then I carried her, then she just laughed and giggled. It is the most comforting sound I have ever heard. But she does have a point, I thought.

I was walking alone on the road that night. I just finished my shift on my part time job at the convenience store. As I put the key in and opened the door in the house, my phone rang. Even knowing what might possibly happen, I answered it.

"Yes... I am going now." I said as I finished the call.

Then I entered Miku's room which is just beside my room, kissed her on her forehead, then went out of the house. I went to the park. That is where the guy on phone said we will meet.

"Where is she?" the man said.

"She is doing fine now. Just leave us alone." I said.

"It is only natural that I am going to take back what is mine. Why should I leave you both?"

"She is fine now with me. I just don't want her to be involved with you get mixed up with your confusion. She is better in my hands."

As I said those words, I felt someone punch me on my stomach. I curled down as I felt the warm blood trickle on my forehead when I hit the ground. It is one of his men that punched me.

"Don't you ever dare say that again!... Boys, bring me to their house along with this dog!" he shouted.

Then I felt someone drag me while my sight is hazy. After few minutes, I woke up in our house, with Miku begging and crying for me to be let go, and she was being held at another arm by some man.

"M... Mi... ku... Please. Let her... Go." I begged desperately. Then someone kicked me at the back. I felt blood coming out from my mouth.

"There, there Miku. Go to your Papa at least and say your last wishes and goodbyes." the man mocked.

"N-Nii-chan? I will never leave your side. Why are these men taking me away from you? What is happening here, Nii-chan?" Miku asked as her tears are continuously rolling down on her cheeks.

"M...Miku... I never thought this day will come so fast... Miku, go. You have no need of me now... and I am dying. No one will take care of you if you still stay with me... I'm sorry if I failed this easily..." I whispered.

"No! You will live, and no one can take good care of me, except you!"

"Yes, that is true my dear... But I am afraid what's happening is already happening. All you can do is to save yourself."

"No! You are my Papa! My mother left me when I still don't even remember her. And now, my Papa will leave me? What kind of person are you? You can't do this to me!" she shouted madly at me.

"I... am not... your Papa... I am only your Nii-chan. Your Papa is over there so go on. Leave this dying man alone, who took you away from your real father." I said as I closed my eyes and tears running down from my eyes, as I pointed at the man who ordered me to be beaten to death.

"N-No! You're lying! You're lying! He is not my father! He is just a gangster who does all sorts of dirty tricks and monkey business just to have lots of money!" she shouted as the man looked on our direction and was about to speak when I spoke.

"But it is the truth, Miku. The reason why your mother left you to me is that to protect you from your father. She is just afraid that you will end up being hurt with your father's way of life... She wants you to live normally... And you know what, I love your mother so much that I don't even care if I treat you as my own daughter - even from another man. That's how I love the two of you... But now I have to give you up to your rightful owner, so please just go. You don't have no more reason to stay with me. Soon, you'll be fine, and I'm sure your father can give you more of your needs than what I can... And remember, you won't miss me because I will only be by your side all the time. Just speak to me whenever you want, and I will comfort you with all that I've got... Me and your mother will always watch you so have faith, and you will feel no loneliness... I love you my dear Miku." I said as death claimed me. Claimed me back from where I belong, but this time, I brought back memories from the wonderful life I had with Miku.

Then I saw once again my dear Reia, as beautiful as ever, watching our beloved Miku, crying over my lifeless body.

"You tried your best. You did a favor costing more than my life. I never expected you will do it, but I am very grateful." Reia said.

"I failed protecting her, and now I even broke her heart. I never did a good job." I said as I bowed down to hide my tears from her.

"I guess, it is just because this is already the time for her to face the truth, and her real father. We are still watching her aren't we? And as you said we'll do fine." she said gently as she took my chin up and wiped the tears away with her ever-soft beautiful hands.

I just nodded then looked at Miku. She stopped crying now after she begged at his father for my body to be given respect at least. It seems he agreed. But she still can't look away at my body when I walked beside her and whispered on her ear.

"You are always the light among the shadows, Miku. Even in the strangest and darkest paths, because you are there, and there beside me, everything else becomes bright and joyful. So trust yourself that you will always be fine, even without my physical presence. But just as I said, Nii-chan and your mother are only here. So don't ever cry again because of it, ok?"

As I said those words, she looked around but saw nothing, so she stopped and just listened intently on my words. And finally, she smiled and whispered...

"Yes Nii-chan, I always will."


End file.
